


Perpetual Sidekick

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Long Shot, Not Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as another attempt to keep Charlotte happy but now Becky is sneaking into the Bella locker room for other reasons. How long will Becky have to stay on the sidelines for Charlotte and...for Nikki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at Femslash.  
> The idea of putting Becky Lynch into it was by one of my mutual on tumblr: LadyMoxley (:

Running her fingers through the highlighted brunette hair, Becky isn’t sure whose idea this was anymore but she does know it doesn’t matter.

_Charlotte put the plan in motion. Bony fingers curling into Becky’s shoulders as she leans in close to her ear, her breath hot and sticky with excitement._

_“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want too,” Charlotte says in a low thick voice.  
“I know whatcha want me ta do…” Becky replies, inching towards the door._

_Becky slips from Charlotte’s ever present grasp and creeps into the Bella’s locker room. But it wasn’t Brie there like she had anticipated._

“What are you thinking about?” Nikki asks, looking up at Becky, those sparkling brown eyes tearing her away from her thoughts.  
“Nothin’ at all love.” Becky murmurs with a small smile.  
Nikki glances at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed and sighs, “You’ll have to slip out soon. Brie…”  
Becky lightly kisses Nikki’s forehead and then rolls Nikki to the other side of the bed.  
“I wish you’d stay,” Nikki whispers half into the plush ivory pillow.  
The bed shifts as the orange-haired woman gets to her feet and begins putting on her clothes.  
“Can’t cause yer a bad girl, not me.” Becky teases, reaching over to slap Nikki’s ass.  
Nikki’s raspy laugh fills the hotel room, “That’s what you want them to think sweetie.”  
  
***

_“What exactly are you doing in here? I don’t need someone to scrub the floors for me.” Nikki snaps, eyeing Becky harshly._  
“I was lookin’ for Brie.” Becky quickly answers.  
“Why? What would she want with you?” Nikki demands, taking a step towards Becky with her hands haughtily on her hips.  
“She wanted to hear one of my jokes.” Becky lies, trying not to stare at Nikki’s chest which was now almost touching hers.  
“No one wants to hear those. Why are you really here? Hoping to take out Brie like one of you pathetic losers took out Natalya?” Nikki laughs mockingly in her face.  
Becky, panicking at the fact that Nikki had figured out what Charlotte’s plan was, grabbed one of her shoulder straps and pulled her in for a quick forceful kiss.

As Becky stumbles around in the darkness, hearing her PCB teammate’s Charlotte and Paige snoring, she exhales gratefully. Charlotte hadn’t been pleased with her when returned without a fistful of Brie’s hair or one of her headbands. Becky shrugged it off, explaining how those Bella twits are always following cameras, trying not to think of the plump red lips that were just pressed against her own. Charlotte had up until recently been satisfied despite not getting to Brie, but Becky could see the Diva’s champ fraying at her edges. Paige had taken to acting strange recently, there was another title defense coming around the corner, and Charlotte had no idea who her opponent would be since The Authority had decided the number one contender would come from a Fatal 4way; the opponents and the date of that match all to be surprises for the ladies. Becky pulled the starch heavy blanket up to her chin. Her mind wasn’t consumed with thoughts of Paige or who the next opponent for the Diva’s title would be. Keeping Charlotte pleased, and now Nikki, those were her primary concerns.  
  
***

  
Nikki: _Brie & Foxy are gone. I need to see you b4 the match. Please!! <3_

Becky scans the halls, quickly making her way to Nikki’s locker room. She was wise and slipped out when Charlotte was showering and Paige was busy taking selfies for Instagram. Now, Becky had to make sure that no one was lingering in the halls and spotted her slipping into a locker room she didn’t belong in. Especially another Diva, she didn’t need anyone relaying information to Charlotte not with the stakes this high. She had been lucky enough so far that her secret relationship with Nikki hadn’t been leaked, nor her taking the Rack Attack two weeks ago on Raw to let Nikki win the number one contender’s match.

“You know the longer you keep me waiting, the wetter I get…” Nikki husks in that deep voice of hers the moment Becky closes the door.  
“It’s why ya need ta wait then. Getcha ready for me.” Becky purrs as she approaches Nikki, using her body to push the brunette up against the wall.

The heat rapidly building between their two bodies is causing Becky to lose focus. She wants to ask Nikki if she brought one of her toys but Becky reminds herself that this isn't about her right now. Nikki softly moans as she rubs herself against Becky’s thigh. She grabs Nikki’s firm ass.

“Becky…fuck me,” Nikki hoarsely begs.

The brightly haired woman can feel a tingling sensation between her own legs, but who is she to deny the demands of the busty beauty in front of her.

Becky lowers her smaller pink mouth slightly above Nikki’s fuller ones, “Yes love.”

Teasingly, she grazes her lips over Nikki’s, barely planting kisses. Becky ghosts her hands up her lover’s curvaceous hips, stopping right under her white top with the alluring cut-outs and black mesh. Her chest heaves with anticipation as Becky continues lightly press her lips on Nikki’s and then quickly withdraw them.

“I-I want…”

Nikki is cut off by Becky finally sliding her tongue into her mouth. A muffled moan vibrates through the brunette’s throat as Becky’s tongue traces every crevice of her mouth. The vice-grip Nikki’s legs have on Becky’s right thigh grows stronger; she can feel the wetness seeping through Nikki’s barely there white trunks. Becky slips one hand under the top’s black band with the word, “Fearless” emblazoned on it. Kissing the corner of bustier woman’s mouth, she pinches the already hard nipple eliciting a loud moan. Slowly, Becky’s other hand begins skim her finger right above where Nikki’s trunks begin. She feels her own self stirring, needing to feel the soft folds of the other woman. Becky leaves a trail of wet sloppy kisses down Nikki’s neck before she gives in and slips her hand inside, cupping Nikki’s warm pussy. The brunette’s back arches as she gasps, bucking up against Becky’s hand for more contact. One hand flush on Nikki’s breast, the other pulls the damp lips of Nikki’s damp pussy apart and slips a finger in. Nikki whimpers incoherently and rakes her nails down Becky’s forearms, sending a jolt straight down to Becky’s core.

In Nikki’s ear Becky softly growls, “This whatcha want?”

Before Nikki could respond or open her eyes, Becky’s thumb deftly finds her clit and begins to deliberately rub it. Becky slips another finger inside her lover, listening the labored breathing and feeling her pussy walls clamp tighter against her as orgasms seemed imminent. The speed of Becky’s thumb on Nikki’s clit increases and she slides in the final finger, pumping in and out of Nikki furiously now. Nikki is gripping Becky’s hip so hard that her knuckles are turning white, in an attempt to keep her voice down.  
After Nikki’s body is done shaking and coming down from the high, Becky pulls each finger out leisurely knowing that this is Nikki’s favorite part. She brings each finger to her lips and licks the sweet-tart juices off them. Nikki’s eyes widen and she kisses Becky’s mouth delicately afterwards.

“Go, I’m done now. You ruined my bottoms.” Nikki sneers, starting to settle into character.

  
Behind the curtain, Becky waits a moment. She knows this is about to change everything. She takes a deep breath and starts running towards the ring. There is officially no turning back now.

Everything is a blur. She makes sure not to look at Charlotte or Nikki. Her mind is sharp and focused. Charlotte is already dazed from the forearm Nikki hit her with. Becky goes after Nikki first and gets her with an exploder suplex. Nikki is left at the edge of the ring, her eyes glossy. The ref stands there and allows Becky to continue her carnage. Becky turns to Charlotte, her fellow PCB teammate, and a small smirk spreads across her face. Charlotte is unable to defend herself and Becky quickly locks her in the Dis-Arm Her armbar. Charlotte cries outs while she slams her hand against the mat signaling to the ref that she is tapping out. The Authority’s music blast through the arena as the referee comes to and attempts pulling Becky from a now red-faced Charlotte.

“Aw, Becky you can let Charlotte go now.” Stephanie laughs while striding towards the ring with total confidence.

Nikki glances over at Becky and she is unable to mask the betrayal in her eyes. Charlotte’s eyes, however, are only filled with rage. Becky stands with a smug look and now has eyes only for Triple H and Stephanie, not concerned at all with the state of Nikki Bella and Charlotte Flair.

“Show you respect for your new Diva’s Champion and the newest member of The Authority, Becky Lynch.” Triple H’s voice booms over the crowds mixed reaction.

_No longer the wacky sidekick._


End file.
